


Airplanes

by Haesal



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M, KND 274/362
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haesal/pseuds/Haesal
Summary: Once upon a time, she was the Global Tactical Officer who pledged allegiance to a boy of many sacrifices. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?





	Airplanes

_Inspired by 'Airplanes' from B. O. B. featuring Hayley Williams._

* * *

She woke up in the most unusual way.

Her arms were unceremoniously slumped on her desk where heaps of unfinished paperwork lay. Sleep deprived eyes blinked over and over, attempting to assess the situation. And when realization loomed over her, nothing but utter annoyance was etched on her tired face. Numbuh 362 promptly rose from her position. She had fallen asleep in the middle of work hours.

The gigantic, digital clock sitting on the wall clearly told her of the hours that passed since her last recollection. It was only a matter of luck no operative had entered her office or if they did, left her as she is. But the thought of letting her be due to fear of her temper when it comes to waking up only further made her head ache. She huffed and evidently frowned as she swooped down to one by one retrieve scattered documents that had fallen from her desk in her time of slumber.

Nonetheless, she couldn't seem to forget the momentary nostalgia her dream had brought her. Rachel had neatly stacked up the stray papers and returned to her desk, or should she say, _his_ desk. Once upon a time, she wasn't the Supreme Leader of the entire Kids Next Door. She could remember a fleeting moment, where she was the Global Tactical Officer who pledged allegiance to a boy of many sacrifices. Her fingers idly mapped circles on the material of the desk.

She turned her back to face the expansive glass window behind her, where untold numbers of constellations kept the Earth company. Numbuh 362 held up a gentle hand, tracing with her index finger the multiple heavenly bodies.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

The universe was vast—far too complex for her comprehension. And unlike the cadets, she was old enough to understand that wishes give nothing but false hope. Her emerald eyes twinkled as the stars did. But when you're up there in space, where you can clearly see just how the vastness of things seems to give endless possibilities, you begin to wonder.

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, to go back to a place much simpler than this._

Maybe, just maybe wishes can come true no matter how impossible they may seem.

And now Rachel couldn't help but wonder as her attention shifted closely to her home planet, where the world seems like such a tiny place. What made people residing there hope so strongly that petitions on space rocks have any chance to come true? And if you're old enough to understand, what alternative would you have? Has _he_ ever wondered just as much as she's wondering now?

In that instant, a shooting star dropped from the abysmal plane of space much to her surprise. A tiny smile then splayed on her lips. She closed her eyes and in that moment, she knew the answer. There was no need for such trivial wishes.

Rachel then immediately spun and held out her 2x4 technology, ready to take on the offensive. The blonde teen that snuck up on her, merely sported a smirk and pointed his weapon to her head.

The alarms would go off soon but somehow, the small stroke of familiarity brought both Chad and Rachel the solace they've been longing for.

_A wish, a wish right now._


End file.
